Redemption
by Metanaito-kyou
Summary: Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Dee all run into something they never expected.


A/N: (plz read this) This is a sequel to Vulaan Kulaas' story, Forgiveness. Lots of thanks to Vulaan for beta reading this!

And yes, I know my other fanfics have needed an update for quite some time now. I'll get to them soon so please bear with me.

* * *

(Bandana Dee's point of view)

It was a cool spring morning which seemed to be full of promise and since I wasn't on duty today, I decided to go take a walk through Green Greens. Being a responsible and cautious Dee, I grabbed my spear and my trademark bandana before I headed out.

The breeze whizzed about playfully as I wandered through the very familiar area. Recognizable as it was, I could always find myself discovering new things to see.

I sat down on a nearby rock for a break realizing that I had walked for quite a while and should probably be heading back home soon. I closed my eyes and rested for a second longer. I was so happy that I was living in a peaceful place, thanks to Kirby and the others' efforts. I like to say that I helped as well but I don't boast.

As I sat thinking, I heard a weird sound and was quite surprised by a bright flash of light a couple of seconds later. Quickly, my little bit of warrior's instinct kicked in and I grasped my spear. Standing in a ready pose I squinted at the bright light. In little time, the light vanished and all that was left was something that looked…looked like…Magolor! Could it be?

Without a second thought, I rushed up to the seemingly lifeless form and poked it gently. It stirred and looked up at me. It was beyond a doubt, our old enemy.

"Magolor! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed still in shock.

The magician coughed a bit as he attempted to communicate with me. I couldn't understand a word he was trying to say though and promptly he passed out. I took a better look at him to see that he looked rather bashed and beaten up. I figured that was leftovers from our great fight.

I was about to help the fellow but I couldn't tell if he was on my side or not. He did betray us and all. I frowned and was about to be on my way when my conscience started bothering me. I knew he couldn't live long if I left him here but then again should I really care? He was trying to kill us after all! However, it was against my nature to leave someone to die like this.

Cursing my indecisiveness, I sat down again. I still had half the day to make up my mind but I just couldn't be sure if Magolor was worth wasting time on. However, I was still wondering how he was still alive and escaped our battle at all. If revenge pushed him to come here, he was going to have a hard time fighting anyone with those wounds.

Pushed by my sympathy and curiously, I pulled off my bandana and bandaged up the magician. I had other bandanas anyway.

I waited thirty more minutes or so until Magolor woke up. I had propped him up nicely.

"Bandana Dee?" he muttered weakly. "You helped me?"

"Yes." I replied flatly, trying to sound as stern as I possibly could. "Now why did you come here and how did you survive in the first place?"

"It's a long story…Will you hear me out?" When I nodded, he continued. "I suppose I should start from the beginning."

Since it seemed like it was going to to be a long story, I sat down but kept my spear in my paws just in case if the alien tried to pull a fast one.

"You see," he started, trying to keep calm. "I'm really sorry about betraying all of you. I thought…I thought that the Master Crown was a good thing to have not some freakish object that made the wearer insane with power. I did completely lose my mind after I placed the foul thing on my head…I wasn't trying to use you all that much either. I was and am very grateful to you guys for fixing my ship and helping me so much. It's just that… well, I was caught up in the moment as it were. I didn't really mean what I said right there. I didn't mean to do any of what I did back there."

Magolor paused once again and shifted his eyes towards me. Apparently he wasn't sure that I believed him or not. I, myself found this story rather strange and unconvincing but I gave him a sort of reassuring look anyway.

"Well, anyway, I woke up some time after our fight. I was nearly dead and there was no sign of life in the area. I laid there a while thinking about my huge mistake and I realized that I…Well, I never did have much of a home on my planet. I never had many friends either. So, I gathered my last bit of energy and made my way here. I was hoping that…that you could forgive me and…and let me stay here and be your friend."

I started at that because I couldn't see Magolor as a friend at all. It wasn't that I held grudges or anything, it was just that we all were still rather hurt over that whole incident, especially Kirby.

Magolor started to tremble and I could see that his eyes were becoming watery. "Please, trust me. I'm telling you the truth! I'm not evil. Really I'm not." As I stood there still quite amazed, I could see he was growing desperate. "If only I could prove it to you!" he exclaimed as he wiped his eyes.

I wasn't sure about this whole ordeal but I knew I had to make up my mind. He sounded and acted extremely sincere but I was still wasn't sure. I sighed as I wished I was more decisive. It was then that I thought up a good idea. King Dedede of course! Surely the great king would know what to do in this predicament.

Hopping to my feet, I placed a reassuring paw on Magolor. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"W-what?! You believe me? Am I forgiven? Do you trust me now? Can we be friends?" He asked quickly.

"Well…I'm still not sure. I mean, it was so sudden and all. Anyway, it's getting kinda late. Let's head home."

"Home…Home!?" the blue mage exclaimed, with a large smile.

"Well, my home, not exactly yours…uh…yet…" I muttered as I gave him a hand. The mage followed me as I started to doubt my choice. He looked and acted so pitiful and helpless that I was pretty sure he was sincere but I just couldn't be sure. After all, had he not done this before? He definitely tricked us and we were too blind then to see his plan. But by the sound of the story he just told me, that wasn't his intention at all.

"I'm too nice for my own good…" I mumbled under my breath so he wouldn't hear me. "I just hope this works out."


End file.
